Enough is enough
by twilightserius
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the scouts and Mamoru. Unhappy you will; have to read more to find out. i do not won sailor moon or any of the characters save the ocs
1. Prologue

Title: Enough Is Enough

By Twilightserius

Rated T-M

Prologue

Blue eyes stared blankly at her so called friends. She shook her head hoping that what she was hearing wasn't right, but again they spoke the words. "Usagi, hand over your brooch."

Raye glared at the blonde meatball haired girl when she just stood there staring blankly at them. Huffing she held out her hand. "Hand over the crystal meatball head."

Usagi finally snapped out of her daze and glanced around at the other scouts. Each turned their face away as her blue eyes met theirs. She couldn't believe it. She had brought them together welcoming them when they were misfits. Her gaze landed upon her so called 'husband' Mamoru and their 'daughter' Rini. She scoffed at the thought they weren't anything alike and the two acted more like lovers than she and Mamoru ever had.

Lastly she looked at the advisors hoping to see at least some form of protest from the black and white felines. All she saw there was determination and condemnation.

Turning back to look at Raye all she saw was triumph reflected in her black eyes. "On what grounds do you wish to take what is mine?"

Growling in fury Raye began yelling. "That crystal is not yours you fake Rini told us the truth you're an imposter. You don't deserve the crystal."

Usagi stepped back her once warm blue eyes turning glacial as she took in the looks of the other scouts at Raye's words. They were looking at her in disgust and pity thinking she was nothing but a fake. Her face shut down and her words became frosty startling those around her. "Fine you may have the brooch it means nothing to me but the crystal within is mine."

The scouts, Tuedo Kamen and the two felines made to protest but stopped at her next words. "If you believe the words of the 'thing'" She pointed to Rini who hid behind Tuexedo Kamen glaring fearfully at her.

"Then take into account this, the crystal formed from my tears and heart unlike yours which was given to you by Luna." The scouts looked hesitant at that but Raye still glared waiting for her to finish. "This crystal was formed by me so if I am an imposter so too is the Crystal. You may have what you have given me but naught else."

She de-transformed leaving a very disheveled and bloody young woman behind. She removed her crystal from the brooch and tossed it to Minako. Raye reached to grab the crystal that still set within Usagi's palm. Scowling when Usagi snatched her hand back she looked to the others for back up finding they too were glaring at the bunned girl too, she smiled placing her hands on her hips. She caused her red skirt to flare with power for a brief moment hoping to scare the blonde rabbit. "It doesn't matter you used the rainbow crystals that belong to the princess so the crystal is hers as the moon princess."

Usagi snorted looking at her once best friend. She noted the jealousy and insecurity. Laughing hollowly she held out the hand with the crystal in it. When all eyes were on the crystal they watched as it began to shine before forming nine crystals. The largest was a pure diamond flower; it was surrounded by eight colored balls. They depicted a rainbow with shades of blue, pink, green, red, purple, yellow, grey, and orange.

She held out the crystals to the stunned scouts before plucking the crystal flower from the middle. She waited for a moment at their stunned forms before over turning her hand. They watched in horror as the crystals fell to the ground making a twinkling sound as they hit the park floor. Reaching into her skirt pocket she took out the transformation pin and tossed that to on the floor.

Standing straight her head held high in pride she spoke her words sounding final. "Tonight you have made the biggest mistake of your lives and there is no turning back now."

She turned to leave looking over her shoulder as the scouts and their companions stooped to pick up the crystals and brooch. "I hope your happy now."

That was the last they saw Usagi for many months.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Enough Is Enough

By Twilightserius

Rated T-M

Chapter 1

In the predawn light a slight humming could be heard as a slim figure danced beneath the open sky. Looking down from the trees another watched as the one on the ground twirled and spun to music only heard by the one. Smiling grey blue eyes twinkled in mischief as their owner prepared to pounce. Bouncing to his toes he held gently to the branch as he braced himself to lunge forward.

When the light hit the tallest point in the tree he crouched and he jumped. Instead of hitting his target he flew past as they swayed gently out of the way. The jumper met the ground face first as he shoved his hands forward to catch himself. Spitting out dirt he flipped over lightly glaring at the figure leaning against the tree laughing.

"Dang it Usagi how'd you know I was there?" He pouted the light revealing the face of Tsukino Shingo.

The now named figure of Usagi clutched her stomach as she watched her younger brother pouting. Her silver hair glinted like tinsel in the morning light. Finally standing up from her stooped position she walked over to her brother.

Shingo glared at her pushing his silver-grey hair from his eyes. He puffed up in indignation when she still kept laughing, though it was softer now. She smiled down at him offering a slim callused hand. "Aw Shingo-kun you have to admit it was funny."

He grudgingly accepted her hand still pouting but trying to suppress his grin. They started walking along the tree line still holding hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Making their way silently through the trees they reached a small Japanese house settled beside the lake.

From within the house sounds of laughter could be heard. Shingo turned from the house to his sister silently asking for permission to run ahead. She nodded eyes sparking with happiness as she released his hand. He ran across the distance with a few leaps his white shorts and blue tank top making it look as if he was part of the sky.

She let him have a few seconds head start then took off after him her gold shirt, and green skirt flaring up to reveal brown tights and the hint of honey colored skin. She laughed out loud as she flew after her brother.

They reached the house in record time Shingo calling out a greeting. "Okasan, Otousan, we're back."

They entered the house closing the rice paper screen behind them. Inside they briefly washed their bare feet with a few cloths before stepping onto the wooden flooring. Walking down the hall they smelled the scent of fresh miso, fish, and a few other dishes. Usagi laughed as both her and Shingo's stomach growled at the smells.

Turning to look at the slightly shorter boy she smiled; her pink lips quirking up in a grin. "Shall we?"

He nodded teeth flashing white in his milk-honey face. They each grabbed a side of the paper screen and slammed it open**. "MOM'** "_MOM'_

Inside the room sat two adults who just smiled at the two entering. On the right side was a woman with curly purple hair, red-purple eyes and pale milk like skin. She smiled at the two and motioned for them to have a seat. Ikkuo smiled as her children sat on both sides of the knee high table.

Tatsuo grinned at his wife grey eyes flashing with mirth at the antics of their children. He heaved a fake sigh pulling off his glasses. He ran a tanned brown hand through green hair. He glanced at the two and the frowned. "Now what did we say about washing before eating?"

Shingo and Usagi shared a look before dutifully responding with solemn voices _**"To wash our hands before eating"**_

Ikkuo and Tatsuo laughed as the two spoke in perfect synchronization. He smiled at seeing the life in both of their faces. He looked to his wife knowing that their news would stomp out the children's happiness faster than anything.

The two parents watched as the two teens played back and forth snatching food from the others plates. Tatsuo remembered when they revealed the truth to them.

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Three weeks after the incident**_

_**Usagi gazed at herself in the mirror silently wondering if she should still use her special made shampoos and soaps. Her normally blond hair was out of its usual bun style. She walked out of her room and across the hall to Shingo's. He still lay abed his normally wild brown hair laying around his head streaked with silver and grey.**_

_**She gently petted his head waking him up. Opening his eyes revealed grey-blue instead of the normal black eyes. Gasping at the sight of his sister he reached up tugging on her long silver hair surrounding her honey colored face. He stroked along her cheek making sure that it was indeed her. **_

_**Looking up at her in confusion he spoke, voice quiet and hesitant "Usagi is it time? Can I stop pretending?"**_

_**She smiled gently and nodded laughing as he jumped up in joy hugging the life out of her. She detangled herself and sent him to wash off the cream and shampoo. It only took him a few minutes before he came back into the room. He was as different from before as she was.**_

_**His hair was silver with streaks of grey, his skin a smooth honey color matching hers. He was dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a black tank top that stated. "Its not crazy if people really do follow you."**_

_**He smiled looking at his sister in her real form for the first time in ten years. Her silver hair gleamed against his dark blue covers accentuating her honey colored skin and silver-blue eyes. She wore a tank top like his saying 'screw the world my ass is already sore' and a pair of tight shorts that reached mid thigh.**_

_**Grinning he jumped onto the bed next to her placing his head in her lap for comfort. He relaxed as she ran her hands gently through his hair. Opening one eye he asked "So are we going to tell them the whole truth or just part?"**_

_**She looked down at him her eyes glazed slightly. Sighing she motioned him to sit up. He whined in unhappiness at being made to move but complied. She stared him in the eyes before speaking. "I think we should tell them the whole truth but It's up to you too it is not just my secret to tell."**_

_**He nodded "I agree but do you think they will believe us."**_

_**Taking his hand she didn't answer as she led him down the stairs and into the kitchen where their parents sat drinking tea. They looked up not recognizing the two for a moment before recognition set it. Ikkou was the first to speak. "Usagi, Shingo what happened to you two?"**_

_**Usagi looked to Shingo who nodded before taking a seat. "Well it's a long story that starts about seven millennium ago on the moon."**_

_**She told them of her identity as princess cosmos and how she and her fiancé chaos once lived on the planets Siran and Siren within another dimension. How their peace was destroyed by the power hungry moon queen who believed that she was meant to rule the universe. She told of how she was taken from her family and then de-aged into an infant. She spoke of being treated as useless and made to conform to the moon society that was so stiff and formal.**_

_**She told of her time as serenity of the moon and how she was forced to love an earthling by the queen's will. They were horrified to learn that her very soul was stolen from her and used to power the queen's imperial crystal. She spoke on dying and reconnecting with her soul before being transported to the earth of now as a toddler of five.**_

_**When she was done Shingo spoke he told of how he was taken by the negaverse and trained to kill all those he held dear. He spoke of being imprisoned within his soul crystal by the black being Meleichite (sp?) and being used to fuel her attempts at gaining earth. He told how he was tortured when they could not break his mind and make him kill. He told of his struggle to stay sane before he felt Usagi's spirit reach for him. It pulled him along with her into the twenty-first century as a child of no older than four. **_

_**Together they told their parents how they lived for two years on the streets before the orphanages and learning to fit in and not be noticed. They explained that though they knew they weren't their children but they still felt like family. Usagi explained her role as sailor moon to get back the other part of her power held in the imperial crystal and how she was betrayed by the scouts who all followed the moon queen. By the end of it the whole family was crying and agreeing to move away for a few months."**_

Tatsuo had never before been so happy as now with his family all having fun and finally being themselves. Although he wondered at his two children's real relationship with each other he did not doubt them and trusted them not to do anything before they were the proper age. He dreaded the day they would move back; already knowing that it would bring an end to their carefree days.

Usagi grinned as she caught her brother in a head lock forcing him to cry uncle before she would release him. Noting the solemn look on her father's face she released shingo and turned to him a smile on her lips. "Papa what's the matter you're not eating." She pouted to draw a smile from him.

Tatsuo sighed before gathering his courage and facing his children. "In a week we will have to head back to Tokyo our new company is having some troubles. I wanted to warn you now so you would be prepared.

They each nodded before excusing themselves from the kitchen table. Usagi led shingo to her room before pulling the door closed. Sitting on her maroon comforter she unbraided her hair making it shimmer in the sunlight streaming through the window. Shingo set opposite her on a dark purple bean bag chair rocking slowly to and fro his eyes clouded and distant in his shock.

"What are we gonna do Usa?"

Silver blue eyes glinted pure silver before she answered him, "We wait and see what happens. It is the only thing we can do."

Okay I need some help to create new scouts to take the others places so send in some ocs descriptions ie personality, appearance, attitude, and who they should replace. When I get enough results in I can go past the second chapter so till then thank you for the support. And No she is not a push over XD

P.S. I know those are not the parents names but they fit so XP


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Enough Is Enough

By Twilightserius

Rated T-M

Chapter 2

A red van cruised into the driveway of a small traditional Japanese home. It bore the mark of both Japan and of the western world, blending the two styles of homes to make a comfortable two story home. Out of the van you could hear laughter spilling into the small industrial neighborhood. Stepping from the van were four people of varying ages all smiling and laughing making others want to join in.

Usagi grinned as she swiped at the back of Shingo's head causing him to growl and chase her around the car. Tatsuo and Ikkuo laughed as they watched their children danced around the car as they ran. Shaking her head at their joking she grabbed her bag and went to open the house. Tatsuo waited until his wife entered the house first before following her in.

The house had a long hall with bamboo screens blocking the view of the sitting areas and halls, but it held hardwood doors connecting the bedrooms. The sound of pounding feet found the two children rounding the first hall into the living room. Entering the main room you could tell it belonged to a well off family. The walls were a nice creamy pastel color decorated with small flowers. The floor was mahogany and gleamed in the lights.

Making their way up to the second floor there were five doors spread out evenly. In the first room it was decorated in the way a teenage boy would love. It had dark blue walls that gave the feeling of being in space. He had a king sized bed in the middle bearing moon glow like covers. Next to this stood a dresser and chair as well as a desk all in the same black shade. The closet sat next to the bathroom. In the bathroom was a large tub and a shower stall sitting near each other with a European type toilet and sink.

Shingo grinned at Usagi who stood beside him taking in his room. "Told you my room'd be awesome."

Usagi laughed "Sure but think on this mine's still bigger ".

Shingo pouted sticking his tongue out at his now blonde haired sister. "Fine but that just means I can sleep in there as much as I want right?"

Usagi sighed before turning to head to her room which lied next to Shingo's. She opened her door and smiled noting the pictures on the walls. It looked like a forest at night a moon painted upon the ceiling to cover the light bulb and give it a earthy glow. Glancing around her furniture all blended in nicely with the forest theme. She sighed and then jumped onto her queen sized bed relaxing into the midnight blue coverlet.

Taking her time she rolled over and off her bed walking back out of her room. Silent steps she looked into the other three rooms. In two there were obviously the master bedroom of her parents and the other a guest room. In the last room was a library filled with books, computers, filling cabinets and desks.

Laughing at the fact that her whole family were book lovers she traveled back the way she came. She spotted Shingo on his bed throwing a ball up and down as he concentrated his powers causing it to float above his hands. Shaking her head she called out. "Shingo I'm going down to explore the downstairs and then outside to look around the yard kay,"

Shingo just turned his head and laughed. "Go ahead I'll go down later then we can go to the Shak for a milk shake n fries right?"

USagi nodded grinning as she slid down the stair rail. She landed with a quiet thump at the bottom right in front of her dad. Staring at his daughter Tatsuo tried not to laugh at the guilty expression painted on her golden face.

Tilting his head he stared her down silently asking what she was doing. Usagi smiled shrugging sheepishly. "Um would it make a difference if I said I wouldn't try not to do it again?"

A raised eyebrow was her only response; uneasily she shifted around her dad before taking off into the kitchen. As soon as she left he broke into a wide grin as he heard his wife walking up behind. "She's just so easy to tease."

Ikkuo took in her grinning husband before smacking him upside the head. Pouting he asked "What'd I do?"

Frowning she glared softly at him "exactly which one of you is the adult again dear."

Tatsuo grinned at his wife and shrugged following his daughter as she walked into the kitchen. Usagi was sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal and starring at the window watching the neighbors passing by. Usagi was glaring at the television that sat on the counter near the sink.

Glancing at the tv on the screen the reporter was doing a close up of Tokyo shopping district, as the 'sailor scouts' fought a monster that appeared to be quiet plant like. It was as the reporter had the camera pan the shot they saw that there was a pink haired sailor moon standing close to tuxedo kamen.

Growling Usagi sat at the table staring at the screen as the 'scouts' fought the monster. They were so pathetic it was such a low level monster that even a regular human should have been able to defeat it. She glared at them as they were tossed around the parking lot. Shingo laughed as the new sailor moon tried to use his sister's old attack. It was hilarious when her attack fizzled to nothing as it hit the monster.

He glanced back at his sister before pointing to the television. "Wanna go help the idiots before civilians get injured?"

Usagi sighed before looking to her parents. Her dad laughed and nodded while her mom frowned at them. "You two better be safe and make sure your back before dinner."

They both nodded and stood up from the table "Alright we'll be back don't forget we still have to sign up for school again so can you finish that today please."

Tatsuo nodded smiling before shooing his children out of the house.

~ To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Enough Is Enough

By Twilightserius

Rated T-M

Chapter 3

The scouts and Tuxedo mask were having a hard time dealing with the new enemy. They were stronger than ever before and seemed to be indestructible. Mars skidded along the pavement to a complete stop holding onto her bleeding shoulder. Mercury and the others regrouped around her each panting and bloody. The civilians were screaming in terror as they fled the monster's assault as it tore through the shopping district.

Sailor moon stood beside tuxedo Kamen her body bloody and slashed from the last attack. She clung to the male as if to shield herself from the monster. The others formed a half circle to protect her. Jupiter looked to Venus her brown eyes worried. "Minako what do we do we can't take much more of this and protect Rini."

Venus nodded her yellow orange hair sliding along her slashed back. She winced " I know Lita we need help and She can't use any of Usagi's attacks without going full out princess. Ami do you have a plan?"

Ami sighed leaning against a broken telephone pole. She tried to stem the bleeding from her side where the monster had used one of it's vines to stab her. She took a deep breath and stood still to reach her computer earing. Typing into the mini hand held she zeroed in on the monster. "Yes we need to hit it's week spot near it's chin. That the only way to destroy it, but it will take all out remaining power pluse Tuxedp Kamen's as well."

The others nodded limping quickly into a circle and gathering hands. Mercury sighted the monster in her lens and as one the shouted Sailor Planet Attack. The power pouring off of the was seen from the outside even by civilians but was nowhere near the power it once possessed with Usagi at it's core. The attack hit the monster dead on leaving a cloud of smoke as well as drained, and battered senshi behind.

They gathered together to retreat thinking the monster was dead when the smoke cleared the monster stood looking at them it's face etched in rage. Rini gasped in horror as the monster grew from only five feet to twenty towering over some of the buildings and all the people.

They brace themselves for the monster's attack as it gathered it's vines into whips spike with ten inch lethal thorns. They were all surprised when the monster stopped in it's tracks by a black shield that enclosed it fully. A small orb of silver blue flew through the shield and evaporated the monster all at once. They looked around for the source of the shield and attack but found nothing.

Mars had a frustrated look on her face as she screamed. "Come out whoever you are and show yourself."

A laugh was heard as Lita tried to calm the firey priestess down. A soft smooth masculine voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere. "Why should we show ourselves to those who are unworthy of our attention?"

Mamorou stepped a little away from Rini to take a defensive stance his rose ready to be unleashed. The other scouts took this as a signal and they too fell into a defensive posture as best they could. Rini spoke up her voice whining even from her teenaged body. "What do you mean unworthy I am the moon princess and my future husband king of earth."

A great laugh like tinkling bells and starlight fell over the group. "Y-you think ha… your w-worthy..aha because of that…ehe…oh my goddess that's good..mmmn but try a better one that just makes this scene all the more pathetic to watch."

Jupiter was getting pissed off by the condescending words. "If that's so why not help us from the start?"

There was no answer for a moment before a sound made them turn to the left where a figure sat crouched on a shop roof. It was obviously male with silver hair a black circlet upon his head. He leaned his gloved fist upon his chin a smirk playing on his lush lips as silver blue eyes danced. His gauntlet upon his wrists gleamed as he looked to the side and smile causing them to look as well.

There was a woman walking calmly towards him her silver hair flowing from a ponytail atop her head. A white circlet adorned her head. Her figure was encased in jeweled blue harem like pants that fit her shape giving no hint of skin and silver knee high boots. Her silver shirt was tight in the bosom and flowed out at her wrists and waist to give and airy feel. Where the shirt was split black armor gleamed in gauntlets and patches as if part of her skin. At her side was a white sword held to her waist with a black scarf. She wore blue fingerless gloves with bracers attached. She stood at five nine as tall as a model. She glanced at them silver blue eyes blank as she stared at them.

She reached the male and held out a hand for him to take. He took it rising gracefully to his feet. For the first time they saw how tall he was; standing at six feet he towered slightly over his female counterpart. He wore tight black breeches in black knee high boots. His shirt was a blue long sleeved muscle shirt topped with a grey-blue armored vest. He had a midnight black sword strapped to his waist with a white belt its' tail hanging from his hip. He wore dark blue fingerless gloves that went back into his gauntlets. His silver hair trapped in a tail at the back of his head his silver-grey eyes laughing at the exhausted sailors.

Turning to his partner he smiled, "Took you long enough I thought you had decided not to help after all."

The silver-haired beauty smirked, her pink lips giving them the feeling she was laughing at them when she answered. "No, I wouldn't leave you alone to deal with such creatures."

Now the scouts knew she was talking about them as there was only one monster. Minako tried to straighten as she took a step toward the two mystery helpers. "Thanks but who are you two?"

They glanced at each other before staring at the sailors and smirking. The girl stepped forward and twirled gracefully, her silver hair sparkling in the light. She came to a complete stop her shirt swirling around her like a flowered dress floating to a stop in a delicate bow. She glanced at them "My name is Cosmos knight."

Her companion smirked before doing a front flip that flowed into a prefect bow as he landed. "The names Chaos knight remember it sailors."

Mamorou growled gripping his rose tight enough to bleed even without the thorns. Gritting his teeth he puffed his tattered chest out, as if to show off his importance, he growled at the Chaos and Cosmos knights. "You have no right to disrespect us seeing as we have been protecting this city and saving worlds for years and what have you done?"

Cosmos snorted covering her mouth with her gloved hand hiding her smirk. They stared at her eyes glaring. She looked at them her face a mask of polite interest. "I'm sorry were you telling a joke cause it sounded as if you just took all the credit for something I know you haven't done."

Rini was about to comment when Chaos spoke up. "I know your right; I've heard that sailor moon was the one to do everything. I mean sure they helped out keeping enemies occupied but when the real stuff happened Sailor moon was on her own."

Cosmos nodded ignoring the protests of the sailors below. "Hmm I guess you're right they do make good cannon fodder and hostages to the enemies."

The group before them now bore a striking resemblance to angry dogs growling pitifully. Sighing Cosmos turned to look at the destruction left from the monsters rampage. Turning to Chaos she pointed to the mess lifting her brow in question. He simply nodded stepping close to her and taking her into his arms. Before the angry scouts they began to dance.

It was slow at first a simple waltz but as they danced faster and faster a glow began to radiate off of them. The people watching were amazed that where the glow touched the damage caused from earlier began to repair itself. The danced for only a few more moments ensuring that all the damage had been repaired before they broke apart leaving only their hands clasped.

They watched in amusement as the scouts and tuxedo kamen realized they were fully healed. They waited for a few more seconds before leaving in a ray of sunlight.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to sialormoon or any of the affiliated contents characters or settings.

**_Dedicated to Puffgirl1952 Happy Birthday._**

Enough is enough

Chapter 4

Laughing Usagi and shingo walked into the their house. Tatsuo looked around the screen to see his children slouched around the living room rolling in mirth. He took a step into the room crossing his arms with a smile on his face. "So what has you two so happy?"

Shingo paused to take a breath and answer him. "WE..we ahaha we finally introduced..heh ourselves..oh god their faces….?"

Usagi watched through her laughter as her brother collapsed back into laughter. She was happy that they had been able to keep the number of injured down and there were no lives lost. She sat next to Shingo taking his hand under the table. They smiled as they talked to their parents about the subjects they wanted to take at the high school. Ikkuo smiled as she told them that since they had both passed the exams they could take classes seeing as Shingo was only a few months younger than Usagi.

Shingo was looking forward to the math, home economics, and music class. Usagi was waiting for the literature, art, and music class. They argued back and forth which classes were the coolest when Tatsuo interrupted and said biology was the best. Ikkou smirked and said dance was better. This started a discussion that kept up through dinner. Once done Tatsuo and Ikkou shooed them up stairs while they cleaned.

Usagi laughed as she and Shingo landed on her bed covers flew up as they bounced. She smiled letting her arms fall until they touched both ends of the bed. Shingo grinned laying his head on his palm watching as Usagi laughed to herself. He pulled a strand of starlite hair from her face. "Ya know usa we have time until school starts tomorrow would you like ta go on a date before we eat dinner tonight."

Usagi smiled and rolled into her partner wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sure Shingo but you know I want to stop at the Shak after the movie."

Shingo sat up and frowning at her. "What movie?"

She grinned up at him, "Why the new scary movie of course, that way we can cuddle too."

Shingo laughed and rolled off the bed, "So does that mean I have to 'bare' myself to the public."

Usagi leaned up on her arms and nodded, "But make sure you change your hair back to brown, I'll go blonde again too."

Shingo nodded and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. "Mom, Dad, Me and Usa are going on a date we'll be back before dinner."

In the kitchen Ikkou and Tatsuo laughed. Ikkou smiled down at her husband before she answered. "Fine but make sure you don't cause to much trouble and nothing over PG16 got it."

Shingo leaned on the rail his white teeth glistening in the hall light. "Fine but can we have Italian tonight. I'm craving Chicken Pasta and garlic bread."

Tatsuo laughed "Alright but tomorrow we're eating Kiamichi and curry we just got a recipe from my sister in Taiwan."

Laughing Shingo headed back to his room to change and put on his hair die. A few minutes later they were out of the door and back into their home town. Walking down the streets of downtown they noted the damages from the monsters that had yet to be repaired. Places they used to know were gone destroyed in one of the traitor's fights. Usagi sighed her blonde hair floating behind her. "Damn it Shingo look at this when I fought there was no Permanente damage."

He nodded steering her gently around some of the debris from one of the destroyed stores. Making their way carefully they reached the door to the Arcade Milk Shak run by their friend Motoki. Shingo held the door open for Usagi as she slipped through before following her in. They glanced around the Shak and noted that there were fewer customers than usual.

Motoki spoke over his shoulder not even glancing at the person who entered, "Hi welcome to the Shak I'll be right with you in a moment."

Usagi led the way to the counter and spoke loud enough for the blond behind the counter to hear over the water as he washed the glasses used for the milk shakes. "Hey Motoki can I have two large orders of fries two double burger and a large chocolate and a large strawberry milkshake."

He turned a smile on his face as he was answering his newest customer in a while, "Okay it will take a few…" His eyes bugged out as he saw who ordered the food. Putting his towel onto his shoulder he leaned against the counter to get a better look at the blonde girl in front of him. Her skin was a honey gold instead of a pale peach and her eyes had silver light within but he would know her anywhere.

A large grin formed on his face as he rushed around the counter grabbing the girl around her waist and hugging her. "USAGI, where have you been Mika and I have been worried about you when all these monsters started showing up and your family disappeared."

Before Usagi could speak up Shingo pouted and interrupted them as Motoki sat Usagi back on the floor. "It's not nice that you recognize Usa but not me you are to cruel big brother."

Motoki turned to the second speaker noticing a guy the a few inches shorter than him and a few inches taller than Usagi. He gave the male a once over before noticing sparkling grey-silver eyes and his draw dropped in shock. "S-SHINGO… no way you look different too and your taller than Usagi now too."

He drew the younger male into an embrace as well before he walked back around the counter. He shouted into the kitchen to his aunt and uncle telling them the two's order. He turned back to his two surrogate siblings and with a stern face said 'spill it'.

Usagi smiled her eyes sparkling in the arcades lights. "Well we went on a vacation thanks to our dad's job and have been in a small mountain community deep in the mountains for the past few months."

Motoki nodded but his face took on a sad expression, "Usagi have you seen Mamorou and your old friends?"

Usagi shook her head and let her face show some of her pain at their rejection before replying. "No not since they kicked me out of the group before we left."

Motoki nodded before leaning his head into his hands, "Usa I need to tell you about mamorou."

Shingo glared at the name of the bastard but reframed from commenting letting their brother talk. "Usa he's been seeing Rei and another girl for a while and I thought she was you at first cause you two looked alike but then I looked closer and noticed her hair and eye color was different. I've been waiting for a while to tell you and I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to break your heart while you looked so happy."

He told her in a rushed speak a look of sorrow on his tanned face. Usagi smiled gently at him giving him a hug around the counter before sitting back in her chair a serene expression on her face. "It's alright Motoki I've been over the asshole for months and I would not even want him back if he begged."

Shingo decided to add his own opinion to this as well taking Usagi off her stool and setting her on his lap smiling over her shoulder in a possessive hug. "No need to worry Aniki she won't need that loser now that she has me."

Motoki looked stunned as he watched the two siblings share a light kiss and look of adoration. He watched them closely and noted the differences in their appearances before speaking up. "Alright I have to ask because it is for my own sanity's sake."

The two stopped their snuggling to look at him both sets of eyes asking silently what he wished to know. "You two aren't really related right, I mean even if you were it would be okay as long as your both happy but many people might object to sibling love in such a..um unique situation."

The two on the other side of the counter laughed sharing a mischievous look before Usagi spoke up to calm his fears, "No we are not really related were both adopted so this is perfectly fine for our parents."

Motoki sighed and was about to ask them some more about their vacation when his uncle called out from the back to get their order. He gave them a sly glance before retreating to grab their orders.

He grabbed their food and served them opening his mouth to continue their talk when the door opened to admit another group of customers. Motoki turned to great them a smile on his face until he saw who it was.

He frowned as he saw Mamorou's hand around the shoulder of a young pink haired teen with long twin tails tied up in a similar design to Usagi's. Glancing at the other girls following the two he grimaced before putting on a professional smile and speaking. "Hey guys your usual table is open just head on back and I'll be over in a sec to get your orders."

Shingo noticed the stiff tone that his aniki used and glanced at the group noting absently that they looked as arrogant as always. He signaled Usagi with a touch to her stomach from the arm still around her waist and not in use grabbing fries from his plate.

Usagi glanced at them her face blank as they walked past the couple and to the booth they used to all share after school. Shingo and Usagi ignored them as they finished their meal and paid. "Thanks Motoki we have to go or we'll miss the movie."

Shingo waited his turn before hugging Motoki and speaking "we'll stop by after school next week to finish catching up okay."

Motoki nodded wishing them a fun time at the movies and telling them to tell their parents he said hello. They nodded leaving behind a family member and a bunch of oblivious idiots.

He wished that he could do something to help the two but knew that they had to solve their own problems. Turning back to the six at the table he frowned in disgust as he watched his old friend fawn over the pink haired girl.

*Over with the scouts*

Rei glared at Rini who sat in Mamorus lap. She turned away from the two facing the other guardians, "Ami do you have the analysis on the new monsters and those two scouts?"

Ami nodded her blue hair falling into her eyes for a moment. Sighing she pushed it back behind her ear and opened her small compact computer. " The monsters seem to be able to gather energy from both the environment and the people it is really strange."

Setting her compact on the middle of the table she showed them a hologram of the monsters. "They seem to be made of some type of organic material and their weakness is near the neck where it is least protected."

Makoto slammed her hand on the table, " Why haven't our attacks worked on them. It's like our powers are weaker than before."

Minako nodded "yes ever since Usagi left our powers seemed to have decreased leaving the city more vulnerable to attack."

Rei glared her dark brown eyes flaring in resentment "she probably did it on purpose to make us pay for kicking her out the whiny little bitch."

Minako shook her head "No it is more likely that we are not getting enough training there is no way the powerless brat could affect us at all."

Rini pouted, "I wanna know about those so called Knights. They were too full of themselves not even telling us their names."

Mamoru tightened his hold on his princess letting his hand slide beneath her thigh high pink dress. "They seem to be enemies but they did help us by putting the city back to rights."

The scouts nodded before Rei sneered at Rini "If only our little _Princess_ would get used to her powers quicker we wouldn't need their help."

Both Mamoru and Rini glared at her Rini sneered right back at her "Well excuse me for being a princess not a warrior that is what you four are here for. To protect me isn't it?"

Minako sighed glancing from the two glaring girls to Mamoru who seemed to be enjoying the twos bickering. "It doesn't matter we need to get Rini trained to use the silver imperial crystal or we will be powerless to help the citizens."

Rini turned her glare from Rei to Minako "I know but I don't have the energy to save every pea-person we come across in battle."

Ami nodded before showing the hologram of the knights "They seem to be a pairing their attacks are similar and seem to fuel the others."

"Cosmos seems to be more healer than battler but without more data I can't tell. Chaos is the protector showing by the sword her caries and his stance when Cosmos was threatened."

The others nodded ignoring Motoki who brought their food and drinks. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and this was the way they left clueless.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sailormoon related this includes the characters and the settings scenes or anything affiliated.

Enough is enough

Chapter 5

Usagi and Shingo strolled down the street hands intertwined as they made their way to the Megamovie cinema. They stared at the movie listing silently arguing over which movie was better to be viewed. Shingo wanted to see 'The Lady in Black' while Usagi wanted to watch 'Wrong Turn 4'. They finally compromised and decided to watch the movie 'Chainsaw Massacre'. When it was over Usagi was still shivering due to the gruesome scenes. It was late enough that they knew that they were going to have to call it a night.

Strolling through the city they spent the time cuddling while pointing out spots they had visited in the previous years. They ended up in the central park beneath a flowering Sakura tree. Glancing up into the night sky usage grinned up at the full moon silently smirking at her freedom.

Shingo laughed at the silly face Usagi wore while staring at the full moon above. Gathering her into his arms he smiled kissing her on the temple. "I'm glad we're finally free Usagi but I'm sure the old bitch can't see you from here."

Usagi stopped making faces and blushed at her love's words. Rubbing the back of her head she sighed "Sorry but for the longest time she has manipulated me and kept us apart."

She snuggled deeper into Shingo's arms and smiled "I'm just glad we can finally be together without fear of her watching."

Shingo nodded resting his head on top of her silvery hair. "Yeah but the problems are just beginning you know that right?"

Usagi nodded closing her eyes to enjoy her partner's warmth. "Yeah we have to find the rest of the knights and seal those idiot's powers before they destroy the universe or something"

Shingo grunted but didn't open his eyes silently wondering if he could get away with simply trapping the idiots in space. He sighed before nudging Usagi and helping her up, "Fine but for now we have to get home before mom and dad have a fit."

Usgai grimaced but consented allowing him to pull her up and into his arms. They walked through the town and made their way slowly home already expecting the lectures to come.

*Tsukino Residence*

Ikkoku danced lightly before the stove singing a slow song cooking a simple meal of curry, fish, and white rice. She smiled when she heard her husband grumble about the lateness of the hour and why their kids weren't back yet. "Honey they are not little kids they will be back soon."

Tatsuo sighed but walked into the kitchen, "I know but I worry that they might run into a pervert, or a serial killer, or oh god a teletubby…"

Ikkoku looked at her husband and laughed turning off the stove and gliding over to her childhood love. Wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders she tried to reassure him, "Aw sweetie they are warrior and trained to handle evil especially those dreadful teletubbies and Barney characters."

They both shuddered and separated as they heard the door open and their children call out. They shared a look before Ikkoku called out "We're in here wash your hands its time for dinner."

"**Hai"**

Both parents laughed as they prepared the table for the family. It took only a minute before they could hear the two on the stairs. Smiling Ikkoku watched as her children raced each other to the table.

Tatsuo laughed as Usagi slid across the floor missing the table entirely. He turned to watch as she slid right into the kitchen counter her feet sticking up into the air as her hair spread out like a halo around her.

He turned away from her and grabbed a plate to finish setting the places. He heard his son chuckle from the kitchen as he helped Usagi stand. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the way they interacted and couldn't have been more proud of the two.

They had been through so much and yet stayed the same and were even kind to others. Smiling at his wife he helped dish out the curry and rice to each plate before setting down at the head of the table. Grinning as they sat down he offered a prayer to the gods that watched over his family. As a family they ate and joked devouring the spicy curry and talking about the days ahead. It was decided that Usagi and Shingo would return to Usagi's old school but would talk to the people to make sure that Shingo was put into the appropriate grade level.

Grinning Tatsuo teased his son about finally growing up when he spotted the makings of a fine line of silvery hair along his jaw. Usagi smiled though inside she was afraid of what others would do when they arrived at her old school. Oh she knew there would be a large fuss when they found out that she was back and was nothing like they imagined. She grinned just thinking about it but took a bite of her curry and rejoined the conversation to try and negotiate the allowance for snacks and grades. She laughed when Shingo tried to get Tatsuo up to five thousand yen a week each so that they could have a thousand for each school day.

Ikkoku grinned but sipped her tea as they argued back and forth already knowing that her husband was no match for their combined efforts. She caught her husband's eyes and motioned for him to surrender he wasn't going to win.

Tatsuo sighed "Fine you can have five thousand but you have to maintain an A average and anything lower than a B means you lose a zero for each week."

Usagi and Shingo laughed and high fived before running away from their father who had already got ready to yell at them over his loss. Making their ways to their separate rooms they prepared for the day ahead already knowing that tomorrow was going to be a bitch.

Well this is just the beginning and hopefully everyone likes this but if not well XP.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sailormoon related this includes the characters and the settings scenes or anything affiliated.

Enough is enough

Chapter 6 School surprises.

The bell rang as the class began to start as Mrs. Sakurada ,Haruno began to take role noting that Osaka Naru and Gurimo, Umino . After finishing the role she looked to the door before sighing when Usagi didn't rush in. It was a reflex and she spotted Usagi's friends Naru and Umino looking to the door as if waiting for her as well. She sighed knowing that their blonde airhead wasn't coming. They had waited for a while for her to show up before finding that the Tsukino Family had moved. She frowned at the role before beginning roll call.

She just began the lesson when the class room door was opened and the vice principal stepped in. He nodded to her pushing his glasses up. "I'm sorry for interrupting you mrs. Sakurada but I have two new students to that just registered today."

All the students and Mrs. Sakurada looked to the door and watched as two students walked in. The first was a girl she was tall for a Japanese woman at 5'9 she had long blond-silver hair honey colored skin and silver blue eyes. She smiled as she moved to the side to let the other in. The next person in was a boy standing at six feet or more with silver grey eyes brown hair and honey skin similar to the girls.

Naru sighed and turned away disappointed that it wasn't her goofball of a friend. She truly missed her as it had been a few months since they last talked for real. She was kinda resenting the new girls that just kept popping into their relationships. Turning back to Umino she talked about the latest music videos out from her favorite group 'Tsubasa'.

These small groups talking went on and on until the bell rang and miss Sakurada called them to attention and to introduce the new students. She looked up at the students frowning when she spotted the missing chronically late girl. Sighing she spoke to the class before turning to the two new students. "All right class I want to introduce our new students."

She looked down at the note they handed her not really registering the names until she read them out and the class gaped with her at the two. "This is Tsukino Shingo and Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi smiled at her classmates ignoring the sailors in favor of beaming at Naru and Umino who were happy to see her back even if she had changed. Shingo glared at the sailors but masked this with and indifferent look at the rest of the class. He stepped up in front of Usagi so that the students focused on him before speaking. "Lo I'm Shingo but you can call me Shin I transferred from the elementary section due to a problem with the paperwork putting me in the wrong year."

Usagi stepped up next "Well I'm not really a new student but for those who forgot about me in only a few months I'm usagi."

The class was stunned at the revelation that this girl who appeared sophisticated was their ditzy friend from before. Looking between the two Umino gaped. "You mean that's your brother who was in elementary last time?"

Usagi looked to her former friends and grinned bowing in a mocking manner already knowing what they were thinking. "Yup we had to go on a small trip and gathered some information that resulted in his transfer."

The class looked at her with confusion before turning to Shingo for an explanation. Shingo smiled but shrugged. "We're both adopted and we had to get both our paperwork reviewed by the workers."

Jaws dropped around the room as this information was taken into account and people were mystified by the information. Ms. Sakurada clapped twice signaling that the answer question time was over and they were to take their seats. Pointing to the seat near the window and the one behind Umino she gave them the option to choose either seat.

Usagi smiled and glided to the seat beside Umino Shingo following her and sitting behind Umino. The students watching them were amazed at their dance like movements. Naru couldn't stop looking at them. She silently willed Usagai to look at her.

Usagi knew that Naru and Umino would want to talk but she didn't want to interrupt the class just yet. Taking out her supplies she set up for the lesson neatly arranging her notebooks and pencil case along the desk. Opening to the first page she gently tore it out and wrote a note _After the bell rings meet me at our favorite spot._ Passing the note to Umino she ignored the rest of the class until the bell rang.

**After bell**

Usagi and Shingo made their way to the Sakura tree near the elementary school fences. Setting up their bento it was like a giant picnic but they knew that with the two of them they could polish them off in no time. It was a few minutes later that Umino and Naru showed up baring bento of their own.

Usagi smiled at her oldest friends and gestured them to join her and Shingo on the blanket that they brought with them to school. Silently they ate their meals until only desert was left and then NAru spoke her eyes glinting in a mixture of sadness and happiness. "Where did you go Usa I thought you had left for good when you didn't show up for school."

Umino nodded his glasses sparkling in the afternoon light. "There was even an announcement about you from the principle to the class telling that you had taken a leave of absence and would not be attending classes."

Naru nodded but grabbed her blond friend and hugged her while glancing at Shingo and then staring from him to the blond as well. Shingo shrugged but smiled at them knowing that they were a vital part of Usagi's life so they were family to him. "We took a mini vacation with our foster parents due to moving to a new area. We can show you our new house after school."

Both students nodded before they started to discuss the latest gossip and tests happening. By the time the bell rang all four of them were happy and making plans to study after school. It was amazing that they could return to their previous relationship before the scouts interfered.

Usagi was happy that her best friends accepted her brother-lover even knowing they were together. She laughed when Naru point blank stated that "Since they weren't really related it didn't really matter".

Smiling at her friends and love she ignored the three traitors that were stationed closer to the front of the room. She grinned but made plans to meet at the skating rink after school to practice again.

Ami, Makoto and Minako watched as their former leader laughed with the two civilians and her younger brother. Frowning Minako watched as Shingo guided Usagi to her seat with his hand in the middle of her back like a lover. The fact that Usagi didn't even react just kept talking meant that this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

She turned away from the nauseating group and spoke with the other scouts. "What should we do about those two new scouts."

Makoto glared over at Usagi an dher friends watching as they laughed and had fun. Unwilling to admit that she missed the bubble headed exleader. "We should force them to tell us where they came from."

Ami nodded glancing over at the other group as well but reminding herself that Usagi was a liar and a thief. " We can probably trap them if we use Princess Serintiy's crystal and our sailor crystals as well."

The other two nodded and began planning how they could trap them when the next monster came.

Usagi laughed as she talked to Naru and Umino she was glad that her friends forgave her idiot faze that she was forced into due to the bitch Serinity. Glaring she heard the sailor losers talking about trapping her and shingo. Smirking she grinned at shingo knowing that he had heard as well. From the look on his face the confrontation with the bastards would not end well on for the sailors.

Discretely she waved her ring near naru and Umino causing it to glow for each of them. For naru the ring glowed a light pink. For Umino the ring glowed a deep green. She turned to show her ring to her mate knowing he would get the significance of the colors. He spoke up catching the attention of the chattering duo. "Hey Naru, Umino would you guys like to come over to our new house we have something to give you."

They nodded smiling as they all walked back into the class room for another round of learning.

New Soldiers coming up so till next chapter . Oh n to the people who gave me ideas for characters I've picked and they will be integrated into the story as it goes. ~Serius

HAPPY EASTER


End file.
